Promises made
by sandawn08
Summary: TRADUCTION À l’enterrement de Patmol, Rémus se souvient de James, Lily et d’une promesse qu’il avait fait à son vieil ami. One-shot, un peu triste. RAR postées
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi mais alors rien du tout. Les personnages sont à JKR et la fic à georges-princess. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est la traduction._

_**Résumé :** À l'enterrement de Patmol, Rémus se souvient de James, Lily et d'une promesse qu'il avait fait à son vieil ami. One-shot, un peu triste._

_**Note de l'auteur :** Evidemment c'est très triste puisque c'est l'enterrement de Sirius mais j'ai trouvé la fic pas mal du tout alors j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi. Envoyez vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez (même si vous trouvez que c'est nul reviewer quand même.) Je crois que dedans il y a une phrase qui veut absolument rien dire car j'ai oublié de la modifié mais j'arrive pas à la retrouver ! Bon je vous laisse lire ce one-shot._

_Bonne lecture !_

_San Dawn_

**

* * *

**

**Promises made**

Il pleut. Les torrents de la pluie ont martelé le cimetière et les parapluies de ceux étant présents dans le sombre silence. Le petit groupe se resserra autour de Harry Potter, sauveur du monde magique. Il tenait dans chacune de ses mains ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Autour de lui se tenaient les membres restants de la famille Weasley - Bill, Fred, George et Ginny. Les autres sont morts durant la bataille finale.

Autour de la tombe il y avait d'autres personnes. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice adjointe de Poudlard. La présence surprenante de Severus Rogue, professeur de potions et espions au compte de l'Ordre se tenait près d'elle. Madame Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard. Hagrid, le garde-chasse moitié géant et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Tous les autres membres du personnel de l'école de magie étaient décédés lors de la bataille finale.

Quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient là dont Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot et deux autres qui étaient inconnus à tous sauf à Dumbledore. Cette fois encore, tous les autres sont partis lors de la bataille.

Cependant, ce n'était pas leur jour. Ils ont eu le leur, il y a trois mois aux ruines de l'école. Non, ce jour-là était pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout le monde était en larmes. Tout le monde sauf deux personnes. La première est évidente, il s'agit de Severus Rogue. La deuxième n'était pas si évidente que ça.

Remus Lupin se tenait au fond du petit groupe. Il était dans une longue robe noire. Il faisait la dernière chose qu'il n'aurait voulu faire dans tout l'univers : il assistait à l'enterrement de son dernier ami.

Sirius Black était mort cinq ans auparavant dans le Département des Mystères mais il ne pourrait avoir d'enterrement approprié car il avait été un fugitif.

Il y a juste quatre mois, Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort.

Il y a juste une semaine, Peter Pettigrow a été attrapé.

Pettigrow a obtenu un sursis, un fait dont Remus se moquait. Sirius Black a été reconnu complètement innocent. Il a été déclaré légalement mort il y a seulement deux jours. Tandis qu'ils n'avaient aucun corps, son enterrement était aujourd'hui.

Remus n'était pas d'accord avec le fonctionnaire, comme quoi il devrait parler pour rappeler aux gens pourquoi ils étaient réunis aujourd'hui.

« Ha, comme si ils doivent vraiment être rappelé. », pensa amèrement Remus. Il sentit une larme, une seule, coulé le long de sa joue.

« Sirius… pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Tu étais mon dernier ami. Tu étais mon meilleur ami. J'ai besoin de toi… Je me souviens toujours, Sirius… Je me souviens du vœu que nous avons fait il y a toutes ces années… »

_Flashback_

_Dans la bibliothèque du 12, square Grimmauld, Remus se reposait en lisant un livre sur la défense contre les forces du Mal. Le feu crépitait joyeusement et Remus sirotait son chocolat chaud. C'était après Noël 1994 et lui et Sirius venaient juste de s'installer ici._

_Il a à peine entendu le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et de Sirius qui marchait dans la salle jusqu'à ce que le ledit ami l'ait poussé dans les nervures._

_« Oh ! Sirius ! »_

_« Désolé, Lunard », dit Sirius. Sa réponse ne retentissait pas de désolation mais plutôt de tristesse._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Patmol ? »_

_Sirius soupira._

_« J'étais en train de penser à James… à Cornedrue. Il me manque tellement, Lunard. »_

_« Je sais, Patmol, à moi aussi il me manque. Mais on ne peut rien faire pour lui. »_

_Ils se sont reposés dans le silence le plus total pendant quelques instants. Un silence que seul le meilleur des amis peut éprouver._

_« Remus, tu te rappelles du mariage ? », demanda Sirius au bout d'un moment, la voix remplie de tristesse et de joie à la fois._

_« Bien sûr ». Remus sourit tristement. « Comment ne pourrais-je pas m'en souvenir ? »_

_« Pauvre Lily, tant de choses ont mal tourné », dit Sirius. « Le traiteur est tombé malade… la moitié des chaises se sont cassées… le photographe a oublié de charger l'appareil avec le film… trente invités ne pouvaient venir en raison d'une mauvaise tempête dans le sud… le hall avait été réservé deux fois, ils ont dû se marier à l'école. »_

_« Mais ils en sont sortis. », précisa Remus tendrement. « Tous ce qui importent ce sont les vœux et ils l'avaient compris. Ainsi ils les ont dit, se marient avec la moitié des invités présents, leurs photos de mariages sont faites par les membres de leurs familles et leur restauration a été faite par les elfes de maison de Poudlard. »_

_« Lily a dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. », se souvient Sirius. « Rien n'aurait pu le rendre meilleur. »_

_« Tu sais quoi, Patmol ? Il était. C'était un jour merveilleux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'appeler James et Lily mes amis que ce jour-là. Le 31 juillet 1980 est une jolie fin, cependant. »_

_Sirius soupire avec cet affectueux souvenir._

_« Harry… »_

_« Le jour où Harry est venu au monde. »_

_« James était dans une telle panique ! »_

_« Je sais ! Tu as dû le gifler au moins trois fois avant de la calmer. », dit Remus avec un rire._

_« Ca en valait la peine ! », répondit Sirius. « Juste pour voir le regard sur son visage quand je l'ai giflé. »_

_« Il t'as appelé une femmelette. Il disait que si tu aurais été un homme, tu l'aurais frappé en plein visage. »_

_« Il avait peur d'être un mauvais père... »_

_« Mais tu le savais, n'est-ce pas Patmol ? Tu aimais juste le voir paniquer. »_

_« Je savais qu'il serait un bon père. Mais tu as raison : j'aimais le voir sortir de ses gonds ! »_

_« Quand Harry est venu au monde toutes ses craintes sont parties. »_

_« Seulement je ne l'avais jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme cela. »_

_« Lily… »_

_« Il était encore plus amoureux ce jour-là. J'étais…je suis si fier d'eux. »_

_« Dieu. Harry était un beau bébé. Si gentil, tout le temps. »_

_« Il n'a jamais pleuré avec moi. »_

_« C'est parce que tu le gâtais tellement, Patmol ! »_

_« Hey, je suis son parrain ! C'est ce que je suis censé faire ! »_

_« Ils seraient si fiers de lui », ajouta Remus avec une larme._

_« Ils le seraient. Imagine, devoir grandir avec ces gens. Je suis si fier et stupéfié qu'il s'est avéré si bon et désintéressé. »_

_« Je sais. J'aurai pensé qu'il serait amer, froid et sans cœur. James et Lily ont introduit un bon garçon dans le monde. »_

_« C'est ce qu'ils ont fait, Lunard, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. »_

_Les deux vieux amis restèrent dans le silence un moment avant que Sirius l'interrompe à nouveau._

_« Remus ? »_

_« Mmm ? »_

_« Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. »_

_« Quelque chose, Patmol ? »_

_« D'abord nous devons rester ensemble. Nous ne nous séparerons jamais. Nous devons toujours nous aider l'un à l'autre. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, Lunard. Toi et une chose. Promets-moi que nous serons toujours ensemble. »_

_Remus a posé sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius et le regarde dans les yeux._

_« Je serai toujours là pour toi, Sirius. Toujours. »_

_« Pareil pour moi, Remus. Il y avait une autre chose. »_

_« Dis-le. »_

_« Si… si il m'arrive quelque chose. Comme,… si je me fais attrapé et je me fasse embarrasser ou envoyer de nouveau à Azkaban ou si je meurs. Je voudrais que tu me promettes que tu t'occuperais de Harry. Si quelque chose m'arrive, prends soin de lui pour toujours. »_

_Remus étreint fortement son meilleur ami._

_« Je te le promets, Patmol. Je te le jure si il t'arrive quelque chose, par Merlin, je prendrais soin de Harry. Je te le jure sur ma vie. »_

_Sirius resserra violemment son étreinte._

_« Tu es mon meilleur ami, Remus. Merci beaucoup. »_

_« Merci, Sirius. J'étais tellement perdu sans James, toi ou Peter. Puis tu es revenu à moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Sirius. Merci… »_

_Cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis beaucoup d'années, Remus Lupin a pleuré_.

_Fin du flashback_

Remus regarda le garçon… pas l'homme et a pensé à ses meilleurs amis.

« Je promets. Je vous le promets à tous que je veillerai sur Harry aussi longtemps qu'il aura besoin de moi. »

Le groupe se dispersa et apparaît déjà au loin. Tous sont partis sauf Harry.

Harry se tient sur la tombe en pleurant. Il s'était toujours senti triste sur le fait de perdre Sirius, il avait toujours senti cette perte. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait eu un enterrement, elle se sentait encore plus vraie.

« Sirius… si tu peux m'entendre », Harry parlait doucement. « si tu peux m'entendre. Je voulais que tu sache que tu étais la chose la plus étroite à un père que je n'ai jamais pu connaître. J'ai vécu douze ans sans connaître une famille. Mais tu l'es devenu. Je t'aimerai toujours, Sirius… la première famille que j'ai jamais connue. Je sais que tu n'es pas ici physiquement, mais un homme sage m'a par le passé dit… tu m'as dit par le passé que ceux que nous aimons ne nous quittent jamais. Nous pouvons toujours les trouver ici. » Harry mit main sur son cœur. « Et je crois cela maintenant. Tu me manques beaucoup, Sirius… Mais je sais qu'un jour on se reverra. On se retrouvera plus tard, Patmol. »

Remus sentit son cœur se briser devant les paroles de Harry. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Harry se retourna et regarda le loup-garou.

« Remus… »

« Je suis là, Harry. »

Harry étreint le vieil homme durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Remus se soit écarté et ait regardé dans les yeux injectés de sang de Harry.

« Harry je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

Ils contournèrent la tombe de Sirius et allèrent deux mètres plus loin. C'étaient deux pierres tombales en forme d'ange de taille moyenne. Harry ne se rappelait pas les avoir vues à son arrivée.

Remus contourna avec Harry les deux pierres tombales afin que ce dernier puisse lire ce qu'il y était écrit.

_James Potter_

_Né le 16 novembre 1960_

_Décédé le 31 octobre 1981_

_Père affectueux, mari fidèle, ami sincère_

_Cornedrue restera à jamais dans les cœurs de nos enfants_

_Lily Potter_

_Née le 5 mars 1961_

_Décédée le 31 octobre 1981_

_Mère fière, épouse aimée, amie sincère_

_Lily-fleur sera toujours avec nous pour nous guider avec sa sagesse_

James et Lily. Les parents de Harry.

« Remus… je ne suis jamais venu ici… »

« Je sais, Harry. »

« Pourquoi tu voulais me le montrer ?

« Parce que je suis triste comme toi et j'avais besoin de les voir. Ils seraient si fiers de toi. »

« Merci. »

Remus tourna Harry pour que celui-ci puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry, je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi. Je prendrai soin de toi aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire. Je serai toujours ta famille, ton ami. »

Deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Harry.

« Merci, Remus. Tu dois savoir que je serai moi aussi toujours là pour toi. Je serai ta famille et ton ami. Pour toujours, Remus. Je ne peux pas les remplacer mais j'espère que je serai à la hauteur pour toi. »

Remus sentit ses yeux lui piquer puis les larmes couler sur son visage pendant qu'il étreignait Harry.

« Tu es à la hauteur de tout ce que je peux espérer Harry. Tu es une partie de chacun d'entre eux trois mais tu es aussi toi-même. Et c'est beaucoup pour un vieux loup-garou comme moi. »

Sur ce, Harry et Remus partirent, le bras de Remus autour de l'épaule de Harry. Pendant qu'ils dirigeaient vers la sortie, la pluie s'arrêta et le soleil apparut, éclairant ainsi le cimetière et ses deux visiteurs. Harry sourit.

« Ils nous observent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Harry. Ils nous observeront toujours et ils seront toujours avec nous. »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le ciel afin d'envoyer leur amour à leur famille. Ils partirent avec un léger sentiment de paix sachant qu'ils n'étaient jamais sans Patmol, Cornedrue et Lily .

_Sirius Black_

_Né le 10 octobre 1960_

_Décédé le 17 juin 1996_

_Parrain aimé, ami sincère et fidèle_

_Repose ici un homme passé pour fugitif. Qu'il repose finalement dans la paix._

**Dédié à notre cher Sirius « Patmol » Black.**


	2. RAR

__

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_Thealie_ : Je ne pensais pas que c'était triste à ce point. Il faut arrêter de pleurer en lisant mes fics maintenant car après je vais plus pouvoir en écrire sans me demander si ça va te faire pleurer ou non ! Je vais plus savoir quoi faire ! lol En tout cas merci ça fait toujours plaisir les compliments ! Bises.

_potter reva_ : Oh non toi aussi tu as pleuré ! Mais si ça continue c'est moi qui vais me mettre à pleurer parce que tout le monde pleure ! Je te remercie quand même pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir ! Bises.

_La Folleuh_ : Merci beaucoup pour pour tes compliments (avec tous les compliments que j'ai eu, je ne vais plus savoir où me mettre ! lol) Si tu dis que ta review n'arrive pas à exprimer tout ce que tu ressens, je peux t'assurer que la tienne m'a flattée aussi. Bises.

_Irislorely_ : Merci Iris pour ta review ! Maintenant ça devient une habitude ! Je l'avais dit que c'était triste (si j'aurai su les réactions d'avance j'aurai mis très triste) Bises.

* * *

_Encore une fois merci à vous quatre d'avoir reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_San Dawn_

* * *

**Rajout du 16/07/2005 :**

_faby.fan_ : C'est pas de ma faute si Sirius est mort, là tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à J.K. Rowling ! Si j'aurai dûn tuer un personnage, jamais ça n'aurait été Sirius ! lol

_Merci à Ocaora et à faby.fan pour vos reviews !_


End file.
